leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Merijnfredriks/Mallury - The King of Death
Mallury, The King of Death is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities bonus Health. Souls can stack up to times. Mallury loses his stacks upon death, or upon casting Soul Caller. }} Living Darkness is a skillshot that damages all units in a line. All units hit are slowed for a few seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Every basic attack Mallury does gives him 1 stack of bloodpressure. Once he reached 5 stacks, his next ability deals bonus magic damage. This does not apply on the active of Bloodrain. |description2 = It starts raining blood in a 320-radius area. The blood deals magic damage every second. All the units inside are slowed by 20%. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Mallury throws a skull. If the skull hits an enemy, he pulls himself towards the skull, dealing physical damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Mallury gains 2% bonus armor and magic resist for every soul owned. |description2 = Mallury will change into a soul, making him stronger, gaining bonus attack damage, armor and magic resist for a duration of 15 seconds. During the duration, he consumes the stacks from Death's Souls, making him 10% stronger for every stack consumed. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 120 |costtype = mana |range = }} Changes from Update 6: * R (active) bonus armor changed to from ** The scaling just didn't feel right. * R (active) bonus magic resist changed to from ** The scaling just didn't feel right. * The bonus magic damage from the passive of Bloodrain no longer applies to the active of Bloodrain ** We don't think that the passive is a good combination with the active because of the damage of time. It isn't a burst ability. * E damage changed to from ** Reduced the base damage and scaling, since this isn't his primary damage ability. * Q damage changed to from ** We reduced the base damage late game, and increased the scaling, because this is his primary damage ability. * Q slow changed to from ** The scaling just wasn't right, so we fixed it. * Q mama cost changed to from * W mana cost changed to from 120 Update 5: * Cleaned up some text for his E and R ability * Q cooldown changed to from Update 4: * W cooldown changed to from * E cooldown changed to 15 from * R cooldown changed to from Update 3: * Bonus health per soul (from passive) changed to from * Melee range changed to 185 from 225 ** A range of 225 was a big mistake. We know that 185 is still high for a melee champion, but we want this champion to be unique. * Bloodrain duration changed to from * Q slow duration changed to from * Health regen per 5 changed to 6.70 (+0.775) from 9.754 (+0.643) * Magic reset changed to 30 from 29 / Magic reset per level changed to 1.25 from 5.5 ** Again a big-mistake that has been made while making this champion. Changed to match the normal amount of magic resist. Update 2: * Cleaned up some text * The passive of Bloodrain has been reworked a bit * Some small changes to all his ability's Update 1: * Updated grammar * Fear of Angry reworked to Skullfire * Updated Icons }} Category:Custom champions